without help
by laenae
Summary: will ist auf der such nach dem piraten james ohara, will das aber ohne hilfe andere bewerkstelligen(besonders ohne jacks hilfe).


Tortuga. Wie lange war es her, dass er diesen Ort das letzte und erste Mal betreten hatte. Es mussten bestimmt schon vier Jahre vergangen sein. Eigentlich hatte er auch vorgehabt, hier nie wieder her zu kommen, doch unter diesen Umständen blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er brauchte Hilfe und er brauchte sie von Piraten. Das war wahrscheinlich der schlimmste Punkt, weswegen er hier war.

Tortuga war ein Rattenloch. Das Land wo Milch und Honig fließen´ - für Piraten und andere Halunken vielleicht, nicht aber für Will Turner. Er konnte sich viele Orte vorstellen, an denen er jetzt lieber wäre, als in diesem versifften Loch. Allen voran Fort Royal bei seiner Elizabeth. Doch wenn er daran dachte, weswegen er hier war, wusste er , dass er seine Heimat nicht allzu bald wiedersehen würde. Er seufzte schwer.

Das letzte mal war er mit Jack Sparrow hier gewesen. Nein... Capitan´ Jack Sparrow. Er musste leicht schmunzeln, denn da war der seltsame Pirat sehr eigen gewesen. Und ohne es verhindern zu können kamen alle Erinnerungen an die damalige Zeit wieder. Er sah es direkt vor sich, wie Jack über die Planken wankte, wie er grinste und dabei seine Goldzähne entblöste, wie er genervt die Augen verdrehte, wie er sich selbst in einen Untoten verwandelte, wie er am Galgen stand und sich über die Anklagepunkte amüsierte, wie er hinter dem Steuer der Black Pearl´ stand und auf seinen Kompaß heruntersah, der nie nach Norden zeigte. Es war schon seltsam, dass er sich an all das erinnerte, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Zum Glück hatte er die Pearl nicht am Hafen gesehen, da er bei weitem keine Lust hatte, seinem alten Freund wieder zu begegnen. Was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, war zwar aufregend gewesen, aber er wollte das nicht noch mal erleben. Er wollte nicht noch einmal die Hilfe von Jack beanspruchen, sondern es auf eigene Faust schaffen. Vielleicht aber wollte er auch einfach nur sich selbst beweisen, dass er auch ohne diesen außergewöhnlichen Piraten in dieser Welt sich zurecht finden könnte. So oder so, er wollte ihm nicht begegnen.

Vor ihm tauchte der Pub auf, in dem er damals mit Jack gewesen war, und dieser sich damals mit Gibbs über Will unterhalten hatte. Ja, hier war er genau richtig, hier würde er vielleicht die Hilfe bekommen, die er suchte. Er trat durch die Tür und musste gleich einem Geschoss ausweichen, dass wenig später an der Wand hinter ihm zerschellte. Vor sich konnte er eine riesige sich prügelnde und sich besaufende Meute sehen. Der Lärmpegel hier drinnen war kaum zu ertragen. Zwischendurch konnte er Frauen erkennen, die sich an die stinkenden, besoffenen Kerle heranmachten und ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche zogen. Ekel machte sich in ihm breit, als er versuchte, sich zur Bar vorzukämpfen. Schnell bemerkte er, dass dies kein leichtes Unterfangen werden würde. Mehr als einmal wurde versucht, ihn in eine Schlägerei zu verwickeln oder ihn auf billige Weise zu verführen. Das hier war der reinste Hexenkessel.

Er schob die letzte Hürde zwischen sich und der Theke, eine aufdringliches Freudenmädchen, aus dem Weg und beugte sich über diese um den Wirt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch dieser ignorierte Will geflissentlich, bis es ihm reichte und ihn einfach am Arm packte und zu sich heranzog. Im selben Moment merkte er, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen, da ihm der bestialische Geruch dieses Mannes wie eine Gewitterfront entgegenschlug. Er schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit herunter und stellte endlich seine Frage.

„Was wissen sie über einen Piraten namens James Ohara?"

Der Mann knurrte missmutig und funkelte Will gefährlich an. Diese aufdringliche Landratte passte ihm gar nicht. Er wollte gerade eine Drohung erwidern, als mit einem Knall die Tür aufflog. Doch keiner außer dem Wirt und Will schien dies zu interessieren. Will hatte vor Schreck den Wirt losgelassen, als er erkannte, WER dort in der Tür stand. Warum musste er aber immer auch so ein Pech haben? Jack Sparrow... pardon- Captain Jack Sparrow kam ausgerechnet dann nach Tortuga, wenn er hier geschäftlich zu tun hatte. Schnell wandte er sich wieder ab, in der Hoffnung, dass Jack ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Auf dem Gesicht des Wirtes machte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen breit. Will konnte nur erahnen, was in dem Kopf dieses Mannes vor sich ging. Aber eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen. Er versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, um den Piraten mit dem roten Kopftuch nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zu seinem Leidwesen stand genau dieser weniger Momente neben ihm und redete mit dem Wirt. So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte er sich umzudrehen und sich davonzuschleichen. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Vorsichtig schob er sich durch die Menschenmenge und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war, wenn er ja doch wieder gleich auf dem Absatz kehrt machen würde ohne eine seiner heißbegehrten Informationen. Im Geiste verfluchte er Jack Sparrow mit tausenden Flüchen. Wie konnte man aber auch immer so ein Pech haben. Aber eigentlich war er weniger auf Jack sauer, als auf sich selbst. Er war ein Schwächling. Er schaffte es nicht, das zu beschützen, was ihm lieb und teuer war und rannte dann auch noch vor einem alten Freund weg, weil er sich zu sehr schämte, nach seiner Hilfe zu fragen. Das war erbärmlich. Mit einem aufseufzen registrierte er, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte und bei der Tür angekommen war. Umsichtig öffnete er sich und schob sich nach draußen. Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klack hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss und er lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Hauswand. Zum Glück hatte Jack ihn nicht bemerkt.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass dieser ihn die ganze Zeit über bei seiner Fluchtaktion beobachtet hatte und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht dabei immer breiter wurde.

„Das ist interessant! Äußerst interessant!", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Mit einem Seufzen stieß sich Will von der Wand ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er musste vorsichtig sein, da mit Sicherheit auch der Rest der Crew sich hier irgendwo herumtrieb. Wenn diese ihn erst mal erkannt hätten, wäre alles aus. Es war gefährlich jetzt zum Hafen zu gehen, doch es war sein einziger Zufluchtsort.


End file.
